Intricate
by HollowPhoenix
Summary: We all have that moment when things get a little too complicated. Maybe, in these moments, someone like you could love me... GhiraLink YAOI, possible lemon later! Rated M just in case!
1. Dream Me

**Hey guys! This is just a random fanfic that was inspired by some anonymous reasons.**

**And, it is dedicated to some anonymous friends.**

**Hope you like :)**

**I hate my laptop's keyboard for typing. It sucks :(**

* * *

_Intricate_

_ "Do not cry, my little Skychild. It will be ok, even when I am gone…"_

_ "But why doesn't anyone love me? Why do they do nothing but ask favors of me and nothing more?"_

_ "Because they don't understand you."_

_ "Who in the hell WOULD understand me?"_

_ "Oh, there are very few who can compete with such a lovely face. They are merely jealous."_

_ "But I want someone to love me."_

_ "If no one will love you, then I will."_

_He surprised me and closed the distance between us, holding himself up by his fists and knees. I didn't know how he could change in attitude so rapidly. One moment he had been sending his servants after me on the Sandship, and the next, he was… kissing me. And it felt good. I liked it. It sent chills down my spine. Not in a bad way, though. I felt like I was flying instead of sailing, like the ship had risen and was floating in the air. Zero-gravity. I could feel adrenaline, too. What I was doing was very risky, but, for once, I trusted him._

My eyes snapped open and I realized I was drenched in sweat. My hair was fixed to my face, and my bed felt wet. _"Gross."_

I took the sheets off of my bed and walked to the small river where most of the women of the town washed laundry. Kneeling, I began to scrub and knead, getting all the dirt and sweat off of the sheets. I gagged a little bit, remembering how much I used to shower before I received the title of Goddess' Chosen Hero. All the walking around had made me forget about showering and all that nice stuff I used to have. I was just realizing that I needed to wash more when I smelled the sheets. Wet dog. Ugh.

I peered over at the large body of water that the stream led into. My ears perked a little. _"What if I… Yeah that sounds good."_

I never thought I would strip down naked and swim in a lake, but I did. It was amazing on my body; all the dirt and sweat was washed right off. While swimming under the waterfall, I remembered something. "_My dreams were quite odd tonight… Ghirahim kissed me. What the hell. I think I need to get more rest tomorrow."_

I swam back up to shore to get my now-washed clothes, feeling refreshed and new. I grabbed them and realized that they weren't dry yet. _"Dammit."_ I turned red and knew I'd have to either wait a little longer or put them on now. I decided against receding back into the water and I cautiously pulled myself out of the water. Since the clothes were still wet, they were harder to slip on. I struggled to inch my pants up my legs and put my arms in my shirt. I cursed as I pulled hard on my pants and fell back into the water.

"Shit!"

Lights turned on and the nearby houses opened their doors. Oh crap. I dove back into the water and peered around with nothing below my eyes above the water. I spotted my hat and realized it was still on the shore. I hid deeper in the lake, wanting to go get it, but knowing I couldn't.

After all the commotion had died down, I silently swam for my hat and boots, putting them on while I was in the water. After a few moments of struggling, I managed and finished adjusting my belt and pants and everything else. I sighed, annoyed, and began walking back to my dorm with my head down. I growled as I made my way up the stairs and tripped once, trying to not scream from the gashes the fall _almost_ made. Once at the very top on the stairs, I jogged to the doors of the Knight Academy. I opened them very quietly, closing them gently behind me. I tiptoed past every room, until I attempted to walk past Zelda's room. I was tackled by something and was flung onto the bed. The door slammed and locked behind me (or _us)_ and I panicked. A tall figure clad in white clothes looked me directly in the eye.

"Hello, Skychild. I hear you're dreaming about me."

* * *

**There. Chapter 1. Any ideas? I think that once this little incident passes, this will take place on the Sandship. What do you think?**

**I hope a few certain friends read this and love it. It **_**IS**_** dedicated to them, after all!**

**-Luv and kikwi hugs, Hollow**

**THIS IS SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER, BUT IT'S JUST A TASTE. FEEL FREE TO GIVE IDEAS, GUYS!**


	2. Tease Me

**Chapter two already? Damn I'm SO PRO -_- Nah that just means I have too much free time. I hope you enjoy because I'm about to eat food and I'm typing hella fast. Sry for going all gangster there… Ahem.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

I was defenseless, sprawled out on my missing best friend's sheets. I held myself up by my elbows and forearms. "What the hell do _you_ want?" I spat. I attempted to pull myself up and place my feet on the floor, but I was held down after Ghirahim pitched himself towards me and straddled me. He had a rather feminine waist, but extremely sturdy arms and legs. I couldn't tell if he was wearing makeup, or if those were marks on his eyes… kinda like how tigers had stripes and they couldn't do anything about it. Maybe it was war paint? Nah.

"You really have no idea?" He laughed. "I am here merely because your filthy mind has summoned me. I'm like a card you get in the mail, with the exception that I am actually here."

"What in the fuck are you talking about?!"

"Down boy… We won't be using words like that unless we want to be restrained." He told me in a mocking tone. He tapped my nose lightly with his index finger, making me sniff and shake my head to avoid sneezing. "You really are adorable. It'd be a shame if I'd have to harm you so soon."

"Get off of me!"

"Does the poor baby want to go to sleep?"

"Get _off!_"

"Does my mockery anger you? I hate doing this to you, Skychild. Maybe if you cooperated I could make you feel good." He scooted lower and restrained my legs further. "You reattached you clothes so hastily… They could just peel right off."

"No." I began to panic a little.

"You're so clumsy when you're afraid." He played with my belt buckle, tracing circles around it.

"Stop it."

"But then again, maybe it'd be easier to _tear_ your shirt open. Oh, just saying that arouses me."

"No fucking way! Get the hell off of me!"

"Mmm but your fear makes me tingle…"

"Stop it! Stop it right now!"

"It'd be so easy to hurt you… What, with the position you're in at the moment. You look so vulnerable, so susceptible to my actions."

"N-no."

"Was that a stutter that I heard?"

"Leave me alone! Ghirahim!"

"Oh, I wish you'd say my name more often. I like seeing your mouth move that way."

"Quit toying with me!"

"Are you implying that you'd like me to skip straight to the… oh what's the right word?"

I stayed silent this time, actually a little afraid. (So what? I'm allowed to admit that, right?)

"Pain? Anger? Anguish? Denial? Oh come on now, Skychild. It's just simple interaction."

"But I don't want this!" Water brimmed in my eyes as I felt a rip being made in my tunic.

"Are these tears I see? Why, you look like you're about to be _raped_, darling!"

I hated how he acted like I was going to enjoy it. He knew what he was trying to do to me, but he seemed to deny every bit of it. Once the first tears fell, I couldn't stop the rest of them from freeing themselves. "Please let me go! Please! I don't want this to happen to me… Please don't."

He stood up, getting off of me and walking casually towards the door. "I cannot deal with someone who keeps crying like a vociferous baby. Skychild, just go back to bed. Sweet dreams." He snapped once and was gone in a flash. It seemed that my extreme acts of begging had paid off. I sat in my bed for a while, contemplating what had just happened. I took a great amount of time that night, and put it into trying to figure out why the Demon Lord would want to come into my dorm and basically rape the living shit out of me. I bet his master has been too busy to "love" him. That sex-starved freak probably wanted to just have his way with me and leave. I guess tears are his turn-off. At least I got out of it. I feel like tonight wasn't a one-time thing. This was going to happen again.

I laid back in my bed with my arms over my head. Tomorrow was a busy day, much like the rest of them. Tomorrow was the day I was to board the Sandship and probably deal with one of Ghirahim's monsters. The part that I feared the most was going to sleep. Nighttime just got about sixteen times more dangerous; I wasn't about to become a victim of rape.

Tomorrow holds my future, but only _I_ can determine what _actually_ happens.

I'm a little uneasy about closing my eyes tonight, but I can always manage. A new day will come, and I will live to see it… I hope.

* * *

**I seriously want the ending theme of this ENTIRE fic to be "Girl on Fire" for some reason. What the hell…? I don't know. **

**How are you guys liking this so far? Is it entertaining? I'm **_**really**_** enjoying writing this. I just feel like once my fingers begin to type, they go on their own adventure of some sort. Lol SOOOOO CHEESY. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed!**

**-Luv and Kikwi hugs, Hollow**


	3. Trap Me

**Hey guys! Here comes Chapter 3 of Intricate! I don't know how it's going to go, but here it is! I shall let my imagination do all the work!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up to a slightly annoying headache. I ran my hands through my hair, sighing deeply and cursing at the current state I was in. Had it all been another dream? It couldn't have been. My legs were still numb and there was still a rip in my tunic; his scent still lingered in the air around me. I still felt the same nervousness and agony I had felt when I was around him. I sighed once more, searching for any more evidence that he really _was_ here last night. I seemed desperate to know that it was a dream, and yet, at the same time, I was frantic to find a way to prove it _wasn't_ one. I crawled on my hands and knees, looking for some kind of material possession of his that he may have dropped on the way out.

_Damn. _Nothing.

I groaned and placed my hat on my head, adjusting it before examining the rip Ghirahim had made in the top of my tunic. It wasn't that big, but I didn't want it catching on anything and ripping further. I grabbed a needle and thread and began to sew the seams back together. I had time to think now… and it was getting me nowhere.

_"What if Ghirahim merely wanted to tease me? What if he was trying to find some way of showing me what I "couldn't have"? What if… what if he was trying to distract me, make me feel things I shouldn't EVER feel towards him? What if he was trying to make a bond, only to make me vulnerable and weak to his actions? Yes, that must be it… Otherwise… Hm."_

By this time, the small hole had been repaired and I was ready to head out. I ran my fingers over it, hoping it wasn't too noticeable. Nodding once and equipping my sword and shield, I put my hand on the doorknob and twisted, leaving and walking to the double-doors downstairs.

Once I was outside, I treaded to the bazaar, pushing aside the curtains and entering slowly. I'm not a morning person, you know. I picked up a few potions and got some advice from the fortune teller (that I really didn't need) before heading to the door opposite the one I came in from. I was stopped by Peatrice, the Item Checker. She had a crush on me, I knew she did. She always lit up red when I came to put items in storage; it was getting annoying.

"Hey Link!"

"Oh, hey Peatrice."

"Do you have any items you'd like me to store for you?"

"Um… Actually _you_ called _me_ over here?"

"Oh, I did?"

"…Yeah?"

"Oh, well I-" She suddenly seemed a bit uneasy. Eye contact wasn't being made with me, so I left. It might've been rude, but I had better things to do. Besides, she was acting really weird. I didn't want to stick around to see what was going on. But in the end, of course, curiosity got the best of me and I turned around. A tall man, clad in a black cloak, had walked up to her stand. Pieces of white hair fell from the hood, and one pointed ear stuck out, too. He bent down and whispered something in her ear, making her facial expression change from anxious to terrified. I didn't know what it was, but I felt like if I stayed in the bazaar, something bad would end up happening to me.

What the hell did he say? I mean, I already had a pretty good idea of who "he" was, but even then, I wanted to know what he had told Peatrice. She wasn't doing anything except fumbling with words and turning red. _Totally_ normal behavior for someone with a crush, right? What could have been what he said to her? He seemed to have scared her to some extent, of course. Maybe it was just his aura? Hm… I don't know. I should just forget it happened, shouldn't I? But… I can't. I _want_ to know what he said! What the _fuck_ did he say to her?!

_"He's mine…"_

* * *

Damn it, I hate the desert. It's so dry and windy, and all the sand gets in your hair and eyes… It makes you feel dirty. I mean, that's something I'm used to, but it's different; it's itchy.

"Fi, help me out here."

_"Yes, Master. If my calculations are correct, you are obligated to head to the Sandship in order to locate the second Sacred Flame and evolve your sword."_

"Yes. Anything else?"

_"I am sensing an odd aura around the vessel. Are you sure you wish to proceed?"_

"Well I have to, don't I?"

_"It'd be advised, yes."_

"That's good enough for me." I climbed the ladder that lead up to the deck for what seemed like ages. When I finally had the opportunity to stand, I was a little bent over and tired. I didn't understand how robots (creatures without legs) climbed up here. Oh well, don't think too hard about it, I guess. I trudged over to an unlocked door and opened it, hoping there was a place to sit inside.

Yes. Thank gods. I knew it wasn't good that I was tired so easily. Maybe I should've slept in more… but I was too afraid of Ghirahim showing up again, which he did, regardless. This was when I started complaining. Damn it all.

"Fi, I remember when this used to be just a tale I heard in storybooks. How the hero would be chosen by the Goddess when there was no hope left… and I thought it was the coolest thing ever… but now it's real. It's all real, and I hate it. I hate all the traveling, all the early mornings, all the scavenging, all the tests… I hate all of it! I hate how I used to pretend that I was the great hero and I would save the goddess and everything else, knowing that it was all in my mind, and suddenly, it's happening! It's true! the stories were true, and they somehow prepared me for this shit that I'm going through now… I miss home. I miss people. I miss everything I don't have now. I want to _go_ home, but I can't."

_"Master, please try to hold together for a while longer."_

I sniffed a bit, blinking once and standing up. "You're right, Fi. I'm sorry."

_"It is quite alright, Master Link."_

"Thanks… Ok. Let's get going?"

_"Agreed."_

* * *

I had made much progress since I rested. I had defeated monsters, and gotten the map in return, found the Timeshift Stone, and was on my way to locating the item I needed to proceed, whatever it may be. Fi told me it was some kind of mechanism that fired projectiles. It was either a cannon, or a bow or something_ like_ one. I'm surprised I haven't had a heart attack, to be honest. All the electrical shocks _couldn't_ be good for me. I mean, all the monsters that walked around here had some kind of taser in their hand, and they loved to prod me with it. Damn, what's wrong with the old fashioned sword to the arm, or fire in the hair? I don't even know.

I had finally figured out the puzzle to the door that contained the bow-and-arrow (if that's what it was). The way the sun lit up the room was nice, but I was stuck once I activated the Timeshift Stone. Damn it. I gave up momentarily and decided to rest in the sun and bathe in its rays. It felt really nice; it's actually quite cold on the Sandship. I closed my eyes and sighed contently. My hands rested in my lap and my head leaned back on the wall. I don't get to enjoy anything anymore… this was a major privilege. Oh it felt so nice…

"Hello, Skychild. It seems we've met again. You seem a little… stuck."

* * *

**Ch. 3 Is done! Does anyone else just absolutely HATE the ending to Skyward Sword? I do. I mean, Link, if ur gonna stay on the surface, go and find Ghirahim and make amends, and live with HIM. I mean, yeah, I'm a HUGE GhiraLink fan, and I am **_**extremely**_** anti-ZeLink, but really? You have to have them go and live together? REALLY Nintendo? Get your act together. No flames, tho. PLZ.**

**Now, I want to write this next part ASAP because a really hawt song just came on and I need to write to it so I have to go baii! **


	4. Confuse Me

**Ok more of this. Link may just get laid today… MAYBE.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Are you trapped? Or do you _want_ to be trapped?" Ghirahim stepped closer to me.

"Go away."

"But it's not that simple." He dropped to his knees, once again straddling me. It was uncomfortable. "You have to _make_ me leave." He got close to my face, just enough to press his nose to mine. "Tell me you _don't_ want it, Link."

"I… Shut up!"

"Have you ever asked yourself if you _really_ like girls?"

I stayed silent. Bad idea.

"I thought not… But you're so attractive. I bet you're a slut back on Skyloft."

"S-stop it! Don't call me that!"

"But I'm only expressing an honest opinion… It's not _my_ fault you have such a pretty face." He slapped my cheek gently, laughing softly at my reaction. "But then again, being pretty doesn't make you a slut. I mean, look at _me!_ I'm gorgeous…"

"Yeah, but the only difference is you _are_ a slut."

"WHAT? _What_ did you just say?"

"Did I stutter?"

He was still sitting on my lap, but he slapped me _hard_. "You impolite, immoral, sleazy little brat!" He stood now, still insulting and threatening me. "I should step on you so hard you'd never be able to reproduce! You can go to hell!" He inched closer to my face and bared his fangs at me. "I'm usually casual and easy to talk to, as long as you reason with me, but if you _ever, EVER, _call me such filthy names, I will personally rip your throat out and feed your tongue to my pets! So how about you go and _fuck off!"_ He kicked me in my stomach, causing me to make a strangled, sickening noise. Before I could attack him, he had vanished. The sun had hid behind a cloud, making it cold again. I shivered a little, both out of fear and coldness.

What the hell had just happened? As I walked around the small space, trying to find a way out, I kicked something that made a _clink_ sound when it rolled. I looked down at it and saw that it was a diamond. The hole cut in the top and the metal ring going through it indicated that it was an earring. He had dropped (or left?) his earring with me. What could that have meant? I don't know, I'll figure it out later. I'm done today. I give up. I just need to find a way out of here so that I can go home. I looked back at the blue earring lying on the floor, and decided to pick it up. I put it in my Adventure Pouch and was on my way.

* * *

Skyloft… Home… Oh goddesses. I was on the verge of running to my dorm, locking myself in, and never coming out. I wanted to sleep and pretend that nothing ever happened. Ghirahim has been trying to make advances towards me, but I have refused them so far. I hope that I can continue this until this living hell is over. I took the diamond earring out of my Adventure pouch and set my sword and shield down by my bed. I examined the jewelry further, wondering and wondering and _wondering_ why Ghirahim had left it. I was too tired to examine. The concentration drove me to even more exhaustion, eventually putting me to sleep.

Nighttime was weird in Skyloft. I don't know why, but I liked my windows closed. I woke up in the middle of my sleep, wondering why my bed was unusually warm. It was a bit harder to turn over under the covers than usual, and I soon found out why.

Another person was in my bed. Who were they? Skyloftian, perhaps? No. He was of demon blood.

"G-Ghirahim?" I whispered quietly, hoping he was asleep. I noticed something on his face. It was shiny and wet looking, but it seemed to originate from his eyes. Tear-stains? _He_ was crying? What the hell? He was sound asleep in _my_ bed… and I noticed a Remlit tucked under his arm gently, too. What in the fuck is going on? I thought the Remlits were satanic at night. Why was there one in my dorm? Why did it look so peaceful? Why was _Ghirahim_ in my dorm? Why did _he_ look so peaceful? Why did his aura seem so calm, yet so… sad? Why did his breath on my neck seem so pleasant? And…

Why did I lie back down and sleep next to him?

* * *

**AWWWW they had a moment! Guys I think this is the sweetest thing my mind has come up with since this fic. Oh GAWD THE FEELY FEELS! I need a hug! *epic kikwi hug***

**-Hollow^^**


	5. Frustrate Me

**Here we go yet again with more Intricate (I almost called it Slavery XD)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

He was gone; it somewhat upset me. I had had extreme insomnia and, even after I had fallen back asleep, I woke up again later that night. I was surprised to find that the Remlit was gone, and I had seemed to have replaced it. His arms were around my waist… and I liked it. I didn't want it to end, but it confused me. He was a clinger for sure. That, or he was trying to find some way of choking me in my sleep… by hugging my chest. I'm sure he was just used to sleeping in his master's bed. Yeah, that was it! "_Oh, quit trying to reassure yourself, Link! There is NO explanation for why he was here last night. Get out of bed!"_

I searched for my sword and shield, which were neatly placed in my wardrobe. Not where I left them. Damn. I put my hand in my Adventure Pouch, just to check that everything was still there, but the earring was gone. I guess he really _had_ dropped it. What was so exciting about the fact that he had _left_ it with me? Why was that what I wanted to think? Why did I get back into bed? Why did I bury myself in the covers, hoping to get his warmth back? Why was I even _thinking_ this way? _"Stop it, Link! Stop it!"_ I stamped my foot out of frustration and ripped my sword and shield out of the wardrobe. I sighed and forced open my door, heading to my required destination: the Sandship.

I _had_ to go back. I _needed_ the Sacred Flame. As much as I didn't want to confront anything _sent_ by Ghirahim, I had to. I wanted to get everything done the _first_ time, but, obviously, _that_ didn't happen. No, I had to go do the rest of it today, all because he tried to… _seduce_ me! What in the hell was his problem, getting in my way and trying to do awful things to my body?

"_There we go. NOW I'm thinking straight."_ I sighed, finally calming down and getting a bit relaxed. I can do this. I just need to concentrate. I'll be able to get everything done _really_ quickly if I just calm down and _concentrate._ _"Breathe, Link… Breathe." _I released a breath through my nose and called my bird. I _would _get through this.

* * *

Damn, it was as gross and dry as it usually is. I hate the desert. Have I said that before? I don't know… everything seems repetitive here. It all looks _exactly_ the same. I like the forest, where it's a little humid, and there are different things around every corner. The dryness of the desert was old and boring. I didn't like it; I wanted to leave it as soon as possible. Not like Ghirahim was helping me do that. I was annoyed already by the fact that I had to pass by the place he tried to molest me… and all the tasers and monsters weren't making my journey much easier. _Fuck, _I can't think of anything that could help raise my enthusiasm at _all_. All I need is a nice, warm visit from my _favorite_ person in the world, and I'd be just _wonderful._

"Hello, Skychild…"

Oh for fuck sake.

"You called?"

"No, I didn't. Leave me alone… Doesn't your master need tending to?"

He shook his head, "No, no, _no. _Master's busy being buried underground at the Sealed Grounds. Silly boy!" He patted my head, making me cringe.

"Do you always have to make a surprise appearance in my life every twenty minutes?"

"Not necessarily… Unless that's what you want."

"NO."

"Oh, come on, Skychild! I can see that look in your eyes. Just while we're being blunt here, you're horny. I know you are. I can see that lustful look in your eyes. Don't you want… a ride?" I couldn't believe what I was seeing. He was sitting on the floor, touching his own body. It was… peculiar.

He was teasing me… and it was pissing me off. Those suggestive gestures weren't getting me anywhere. It was simply angering me further. I drew my sword and pointed it in his direction. "Oh, fuck off!"

"Stop acting like you don't want it, and maybe I will. It all depends on how you imply it, though."

"Don't make me hurt you," I warned, stepping forward, sword still tight in my grip.

"Do you _want_ to hurt me?"

"In all honesty, yes. Yes I do."

"Tell me _how_ you want to hurt me."

"…You're disgusting!"

"I'm only disgusting because that's how you imagine me." He stood up, disappearing and reappearing behind me. His breath was hot on my neck. "A filthy, dirty animal… And all of this," He gestured (a bit sexually) to his body, "could be yours. Does that appeal to you, boy?"

"You should be ashamed of yourself. Look at you! Selling yourself like a prostitute."

"Don't act like you want to reject my offer…"

"Go screw yourself!"

"Is that what arouses you?"

"No!" I covered my mouth immediately after I said that. By saying that that wasn't what I "liked", that opened up a whole other door for him to explore. Shit.

"What _do _you like looking at? Tell me. Maybe we could work something out."

"Stop it."

"Ooh, so _demanding._ It's funny how you're supposed to be so tough, but… you're a virgin."

"That doesn't have to do with anything!"

"So you admit to it. No late nights with the Spirit Maiden could ever get _you_ laid, could it? You just would _never_ go that far, huh? You'll be surprised how far _I_ could make you go. Would you like that, _Link?"_

No more pet names? This was getting even more uncomfortable by the minute. The way he said my name made my head snap back up. A chill raged down my back. I couldn't stop it. Fuck. "_Please don't notice, PLEASE don't notice…"_

"It seems that I've aroused you. So it _is_ possible to make such a pure child feel these sensations. I was beginning to worry you didn't _have_ the male reproductive system. But I can perceive it just fine at the moment."

I looked down and felt my pants beginning to go tight around my legs. _"Fuck! Why? Why did this happen? Stop it! Stop it right NOW! You do NOT want this!"_

"I realize that you're panicking at this point. You have no experience. It's funny, really… considering all the time you spend in your room. Have you ever even masturbated?"

"That is _not_ your business!" I could barely breathe. I needed to get control of myself… right now.

"Hm. I see. Would you like a kiss, Link? Oh, it's quite alright, you don't need to answer. I hear that your manhood usually speak_s for _you in these situations."

Tingles ran through my body; I ached. I needed it- no. No I didn't. I tried to walk myself through what was happening. _"Ok, Link… You don't know what the fuck is going on with your body, but you need to fight it. Just keep listening to yourself think, and you'll be fine. You will be FINE. What Ghirahim wants, is for you to submit. While that seems much easier, it will leave you miserable, and regretful. You just need to listen to yourself… Ok, what do we still need to get accomplished? We need to free those prisoners, find the key to those big doors, and get laid by Ghirahim. See, that isn't that much wor-wait WHAT?"_

"I know you're thinking about me, Skychild. I'm just too irresistible."

"Please, stop."

"I don't see a purpose. You look so adorable when you're frightened."

"Get the _fuck_ out of here!"

"Such language… Hmph. Work on that, and maybe we'll try again later. I refuse to handle one who speaks like a sailor. Goodbye."

He snapped, and vanished. Was it really over? Could I continue on? I sighed loudly and felt my legs go limp. I fell to the ground and rested my head on a nearby wall.

"F-Fi… Will I seriously _ever_ be able to get to the Sacred Flame?"

"_Master, it is not confirmed that-"_

"N-never mind." Just how she was programmed to call me Master freaked me out. I couldn't handle _anything_ right now.

I just want to lie here, and relax. Hopefully I'll be able to do _that_ without interruptions.

* * *

**Chapter 5, right? Yeah. That chapter's done. Thanks to SpiritUnbroken (once again) for ideas! I swear this guy's on a roll! Lol.**

**Life of Pi. I watched it. It was fantastical.**

**AT FIRST I WAS LIKE -_-**

**AND THEN I WAS LIKE O_O…..**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! I just rolled with it. I don't even know how it turned out like this. What in the almighty FUCK am I doing with myself? **

**Next chapter up soon (I hope!)**

**-Much luv and Kikwi hugs, Hollow**


	6. Visit Me

**I'm just used to writing on my laptop now -_-**

**Chapter 6 of Intricate!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Fi, I want to keep going… but I can't. His words hurt, even though I don't show that to him. I don't even want to live anymore! All I ever deal with is constant torment."

_"Master, I believe humans have this thing called Courage. I have never experienced it myself, but it is designed to get you through hardships such as this one. Please try to have Courage."_

"You're right. I need to keep going. Thanks, Fi."

_"You are quite welcome, Master Link."_

I put on a fake smile and got up. I adjusted my belt and kept walking, trying to hold back the tears that I wanted to cry. I didn't want to do this anymore. I wanted to go back home and sleep, but I couldn't just keep giving up like that. It wasn't the solution. "_Keep going, Link. Just focus…"_

This was getting tiring. I wanted sleep… But I was so close to the prisoners… crap, I just wanted to fall down and _crawl_ to them. The door was right there… I just wanted to go home after this; I think I could live with that. It was getting late anyways. I opened the door and found the three prisoners inside, confused.

"Thank you for saving us!" It emitted a buzzing noise and left through the door. I cringed a little and laughed when I realized that I was thinking that it might blow up. All I was thinking about was going home. I was thinking about my bed and the soft sheets and the way I could just sleep when I got there. I want to have a _good_ dream for a change. That'd be different… But not bad.

* * *

Night fell soon after I got home. I put the key in the lock, turned it, and opened my door, locking it again behind me. I didn't even bother to remove my sword and shield. I decided to just sleep on my stomach. I didn't want to do _anything._ I was a bit ashamed of myself about quitting that easily. I can't deal with it, though. It's too much; I want it to stop. _"Just sleep. It'll be a new day tomorrow."_

My weapon and shield were lifted off of me. I didn't mind the extra weight leaving until I realized that I wasn't the one who removed them. My eyes opened and I lied there, confused. I heard light steps moving around my room, opening cabinets and… putting things away? I jumped up and realized that my sword was in my wardrobe. For the love of the Goddess…

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?!"

"Don't talk…" He moved towards me and got on my bed, holding my wrists so I couldn't hit him.

"What the fuck are you trying to do to me?! Get off!"

"I told you, _shut up._"

What was he doing here? Why was he so calm, yet so forceful? Why was he so close to me? I don't want it. I don't… I don't… But I kinda-no I don't. But what if I could just- _no_, I do NOT need this.

"Be still."

"W-wha..."

He licked my lips, moistening them before pressing his mouth to mine. I was confused, but my body replied by itself. I moved with him, wanting more and more the longer we held our breaths. He pushed me back onto the bed, looking into my eyes before connecting our lips again. He nibbled my bottom lip, accidentally biting down on it.

"Ow!" My eyes flew open and I looked around my dark room, out of breath and bewildered. I was sweaty again. Damn it all… I can't even sleep without him in my dreams. I almost screamed for him to leave me alone, but I didn't need everyone waking up. It was time to go wash my clothes again. I felt the dirt on my brow and in my clothes. One thing confused me as I left out the door. Why was my sword and shield in my wardrobe, after I specifically left them on my body?

* * *

The water was fresh and nice on my skin. Skinny dipping hadn't become a habit, nor a hobby. I just needed to get clean, and since someone was always using the Academy's shower all night, I had to use the lake. I loved the feel of untouched water, too. The public showers were full of germs. This water _felt_useable. I realized that I wasn't getting away from Ghirahim, even if I killed myself. I figured that I'd just have to roll with his plans and torment and just try to live as normally as possible.

The seduction kept me alert. I was always watching for him, waiting to see what his next move would be. I guess it was kind of a good thing, when you honestly thought about it. I guess I'll return to the Sandship yet again tomorrow. Wish me luck. I'll need it.

* * *

**Chapter 6. Done. Now, I'm off! To eat a rewarding sandwich, or something.**

**Byebye!**

**-Hollow**


	7. Forget Me

**This is more of Intricate for your enjoyment. I love you guys. That's all I have to say :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I just need to stop dreaming altogether. The fact that I had had a dream about Ghirahim kissing me was weird. What was even weirder was the fact that I liked it, I loved it, actually. I decided that if I ever wake up with an erection again I'll just kill myself. Too harsh? I don't think so. At least it was gone, though. I didn't even like leaving the Academy with the way my body was reacting…It was just something about the way his touches felt. His voice was so smooth in my ear… and the way he decorated me with compliments and kisses to go along with them was _so_ nice. My body warmed up again when I thought about all these things and I hurried back into the water. The current in the lake wasn't helping me. If anything it made it worse… but it felt so good. What did they call this? I had never experienced anything but the occasional erection for no reason; usually in the mornings. I never thought of doing anything to prevent it. I just thought that you got them, and they eventually went away. I guess I was wrong… And I don't like being wrong (but then again I don't think _anyone_ does.) Maybe if I dealt with this, I could get rid of my gross dreams… But one question remained: _How_ did I deal with it? I was naked in the water, and I was trying to find a way to "deal" with my body's natural responses to things. "This is ridiculous." I pulled myself underwater and wet my hair, shaking my head side to side to get the new water off.

"It's not necessarily "ridiculous"." A voice came from up above, kind of haunting in a way. The voice's holder revealed himself, and I was mortified.

"What the fuck are _you_ doing here?!"

"Ugh, please. I can sense your hormones from a mile away. Say, are you naked in there?"

"N-no!" I covered myself instinctively, realizing that he had already seen my clothes on the shore. He laughed at me.

"Ha. So many big lies in such a small child. Tell me, are you feeling… odd?"

Oh hell no. "W-what do you mean?"

"Do you feel strange in places in a way you don't understand? _Does it feel good?"_

"No, stop."

He slid his index finger down my chest and stomach teasingly. "You know, I really thought you'd be more toned than this. You're merely skin and bones, child!"

"Don't you like it better that way?" What the hell did I just say?

"Yes, I do, as a matter of fact. It's easier to control you… Ahem. Now, more to the point…" He peered down into the water for a moment before speaking again, "Would you like some help?"

I looked him directly in the eyes, memorizing his every feature. "…Yes."

"_Really?_ Wow, I didn't realize you could be so straightforward. Fine, if you insist, your wish is granted." He carefully stepped into the water, sitting beside me. He removed a glove from his left hand. When I felt something warm wrap around my member, my eyes grew wide. What in the _fuck_ was going on?

"No. No, no, no I changed my mind! Stop it! Stop it _NOW!_"

He sighed. "This is what you said you wanted, no? I'm sorry, Skychild, but you can't and _don't_ play mind games with me."

"B-but…!" Might as well be honest now. Damn it. "But this isn't how I want this to happen!"

"Oh? Would you rather it be more like this?" He moved closer to me. Close enough for me to notice beads of water in his hair and on his eyelashes. My heart quickened even more than it had before; so much that I thought it might explode. I had to hold my breath as he pressed his cold lips to my warm ones. This wasn't happening… it couldn't be. But I moved with him and leaned into him, putting a wet hand on his shoulder. I felt a heavy blush play on my cheeks as he began to slowly move his hand up and down, stroking me gently. I couldn't hold back the soft moan that I emitted before I placed my free hand on his leg. He reached for it and took it away from there, holding it in his lightly. He broke our kiss to speak to me.

"Watch your hands…"

I nodded innocently, silently bucking into his touch. I rested my head on his shoulder, letting go heavy breaths and quiet moans. I immediately disobeyed his command, placing both of my hands on either side of his waist. He seemed alright with that, at least… But I was too far gone to care. This seemed so perfect and different at the same time. This was a different personality I had never seen in Ghirahim. As I rested against him, he placed soft kisses on my neck and shoulder, only biting my ear lobe once, resisting any actions that would hurt me.

Wait… W-what was happening? My breaths became heavier and my chest heaved. I squeezed him and hugged him close, feeling his movements get faster and rougher. He _did_ bite my neck a little, wrapping a free hand around my waist. I moved with his other hand, feeling my stomach get tighter and tighter until it was almost unbearable. I knew that this was coming to an end. My body could feel it. I wanted to finish this only _one_ way. I forced myself to hold my head up and look at him, asking for a kiss. He answered me with a rough one, using a small amount of his tongue, making me reach my limit.

_"Ah! Fuck!" _I released a white substance afterwards, kinda making me glad we were in the water. Ghirahim grabbed me by the chin, making me look at him.

"Mmm, still such a terrible mouth… But it can be worked on later, can't it?"

I nodded again, falling against his chest.

"You like resting there, don't you?"

"Mmm…" I was so tired. What was going on with me? This was so different. Goddesses.

"Shall I drop you off in your bed?"

I let go a heavy breath. "If you want."

"I see. Just be sure to get some rest." He snapped his fingers, and we appeared in my bedroom. I was clothed in what I usually wear, aside from the hat and the sword and shield, which were hanging in my wardrobe. "Goodnight, Skychild… When you wake up, hopefully you won't remember this…"

He seemed a bit sad. Why? Was what we did wrong? I didn't know better… Goddesses. I was sorry… and I'd try to forget.

I just wasn't sure I could.

* * *

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME. This just happened. I didn't even realize this was going to happen. DON'T HATE ME. I know it was really sudden, but I just went with my fingers on this. I swear… IT WAS SO FLUCKING SUDDEN! Damn. Now I want to chop my fingers off -_-**

**PS: If you need to get an explanation of what's going on, just PM me!**

**-INFINITE Kikwi hugs, Hollow**


	8. Remind Me

**I haven't known where to continue this from, so it's been abandoned for a while, but I think that I can work with it!**

**Enjoy the read!**

* * *

Ugh, my head…

Was last night a dream? I grumbled silently while trudging out of my dorm and heading to the bath. It was warm and comfortable in there, with all the steam and humidity, plus there was always hot water there. But water kind of… sickened me. Hmm. No matter.

I had thought at first that it was a dream that I had had… A stranger one than usual. But I soon contradicted myself when I removed my clothes and looked in the mirror. I had a mark on my neck; a bite mark. It was almost deep enough to break skin, but thankfully it hadn't. I could've died if it had, and we don't want _that, _do we? Ugh. Now is _not_ the time for sarcasm. Last night had been real, and Ghirahim _did_ do all those things to me. What's even better is he left his mark on me for a rather long time. That bite mark didn't seem to be going away any time soon. I cursed at myself for giving in so easily.

_"…But I was tired, and hungry, and for fuck sake I was naked! If he wanted to molest me, he would've done it anyways. I shouldn't be blaming myself for this… It's HIS fault!"_

But at the same time, I couldn't help but think I had a hand in it. I mean, it wasn't molestation… because, in truth, I… liked it. But I didn't like it being done by _him._ But there was something different about last night and all the other times he had tried to do that sort of thing with me. He was… gentle. That worried me to some extent. Why was he so careful with me, after he had essentially told me that he wanted to fuck my brains out?

I shrugged, still a bit concerned.

I still wasn't finished with the Sandship, and I still had to confront him.

* * *

After selecting a destination and boating through more of the Sand Sea, I had finally reached the place I was looking for. I needed to get off of this damn ship as soon as possible; I didn't want any surprise attacks from Ghirahim. I blew a hair out of my face briefly, sighing and becoming a bit annoyed at how much ground I still needed to cover.

Where did I last leave off? Oh yeah.

Retrieving the bow was one thing; using it was another. No sign of Ghirahim yet… _"No, don't think about him, Link. He always turns up when you do that…"_

It seemed like endless treading through quicksand, hallways, and machine rooms. I couldn't handle any more of it… But I had to. I couldn't give up as easily as I have been. That would just show "him" how weak I was getting. That's the last thing I need.

The sleepier I became, the more the flashbacks came and hurt me. I took a few steps, and heard memories from last night. The made my head ache. Please make them stop…

_"It won't hurt…"_

_"Are you sure?"_

I was hearing things… _feeling_ things. His hands… they were all over me. Damn it!

_"This isn't as bad as it seems, Skychild."_

_"N-no, d-don't!"_

My head… Oh goddesses my head. It hurts…

_"Take deep breaths."_

_"But it's too much-Ah!"_

I need to lay down… I feel dizzy. Everything's… spinning.

_"Do you like it?"_

_"G-Ghirahim, s-stop!"_

_"But it feels nice, doesn't it?"_

No… I can't… My legs are failing me. But I won't give up this easily! No more of the mind games he plays on me will work! They can't!

_"Mmh, yes, more…"_

_"So you do like it."_

_"Y-yeah. Oh, goddesses…"_

It burns. My body is on fire. I can't… I can't breathe. Fuck.

I don't remember him saying all those things, but now that I hear them, they're familiar. I need to lie down. I need to-

All I remember was hitting the floor. I remember gasping for breath before becoming unconscious… but nothing more. Everything else was a blur. I was still on the Sandship, thank the goddess. I was afraid I'd wake up and be in my bed like usual. I was glad I wasn't disturbed, though. I needed that, in a sense: undisturbed rest.

I got up onto my feet carefully, easing my way into taking steps. I breathed deeply and entered the final engine room, activating the third generator.(I had unlocked the door fairly easily. I was on my way there when I passed out.) I thrust my sword into the dial and turned, waiting for the seal to glow blue. I was happy that it did; I was afraid that, with my luck, it would be totally broken.

You know what I need to go and do now? I need to go to the control room and find the key to those big doors on the second floor. Great.

* * *

You know, it looks pretty terrifying. Big grinders and some kind of over-sized tenderizers are security devices. I don't really want to be crushed by any of those things. Who would? But I'm not a fan of pain. I'm sure you know that by now.

I hated how hard my body had to work after I had fallen and hit my head. My stomach ached and my head throbbed, making it harder to see. I was nauseous, on top of that. I wanted to throw up when I ended up swinging through the air to avoid being crushed. I gagged a bit when I regained my composure. I had to get through here. I had unlocked a door on the deck, probably meaning that I could access the key now. My head was still pained with memories of my submission. I hate myself for that.

I hate it. It torments me, and it will stick with me forever. No matter how many times Ghirahim tells me to forget, I can't…

It's funny… I almost wanted to say that I _won't._

* * *

**No Ghirahims in this chapter. Just some reflection for Link.**

**WELP, I have some RPing to do tonight, soooo… bai.**

**-Kikwi hugs, Hollow **


End file.
